Kal-El(Superman) (Superman/Batman: Apocalypse)
Kal-El was born as his home planet, Krypton, was at its end. His father, Jor-El, a brilliant scientist, sent his son away in a rocket with a few choice items, including the symbol of his family. Kal-El landed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas. He was discovered and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. They named him Clark from Martha's maiden name. Clark was raised with a strong sense of ethics and morals and when he came of age, he discovered Earth's Sun radiated him and gave him a range of super powers. Kent traveled the world to figure out what his future would be. After a couple years, he decided to use his powers for the sake of humanity and became Superman. After relocating to Metropolis, he took a day job as a reporter for the Daily Planet. As Superman, he quickly fell in love with top reporter, Lois Lane who never knew his secret identity. Over the years, Superman also amassed a collection of super villains, allies, a secret hideout named the Fortress of Solitude, and an eternal rivalry with Lex Luthor. After Lex Luthor became President, he returned to his campaign against Superman. Luthor fabricated a story that the approaching Kryptonite meteor was altering Superman's mind and making him insane. Luthor presented proof of threat when Superman supposedly murdered Metallo. He then issued a $1 Billion bounty on the hero. Superman was forced to go underground and several super villains tried to capture him. Luthor then assembled a government task force made up of super heroes finish the job. Superman worked with Batman to clear his name. Weeks later, Superman completed his deposition on Lex Luthor's impeachment. Around that time, a giant meteor fell onto Gotham Harbor. By the time Superman arrived to investigate, an automated surveillance blimp was about to fall onto the city. He grabbed hold of it and tossed it into Gotham Harbor. Superman then accompanied Batman to the Batcave and was overjoyed to learn the mysterious girl from the meteor was his cousin, Kara Zor-El. Superman elected for Zor-El to carry out her quarantine in the Fortress of Solitude while he and Batman studied her rocket ship. Superman was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and even revealed his secret identity to her. After spending a day of shopping together, Clark Kent and Zor-El walked through a public park and came upon a statue of Superman erected in his honor. Initially, Superman was against Wonder Woman's plan to train Zor-El on Themyscira. After two months, he finally voiced his disapproval and countered there was a world for her to discover. The sudden appearance of Doomsday Animates prompted a mass battle. After seeing Amazons getting decimated, Superman had the army pull back while he unleashed a full power, wide angle form of heat vision on the Animates. They were all vaporized but Superman even displayed remorse for the act. When Zor-El was found to be taken by the forces of Apokolips, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Big Barda boomed to the planet in search of her. Superman flew to Darkseid's palace and confronted the despot. Instead, he had to fight a brainwashed Zor-El. He defeated her and took her back to Earth after Batman's plan worked out. Superman decided it was best if Zor-El lived with the Kent's in Smallville. When they arrived, Darkseid appeared, intent on killing him. Superman was launched into space and later rejoined the battle. Superman used his heat vision to knock Darkseid into an active Boom Tube into outer space. Zor-El then revealed her decision to use her powers for good and Superman approved. She became Supergirl. Category:DC Universe Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Army of Light Category:Invulnerability Category:Orphan Category:Kryptonian Category:DCUAOM Category:Super Hero Category:Cape Category:Immigrants Category:House of El